


Phenomenal Thighs

by iggypup87



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Community: wrestlingkink, Intercrural Sex, M/M, power bottom!AJ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7840240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iggypup87/pseuds/iggypup87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink Meme Fill. Dean appreciates AJ's thighs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phenomenal Thighs

**Author's Note:**

> Kink meme fill:  
>  _WWE- AJ Styles/Any Male Superstar - Thigh Appreciation/Intercrural sex_  
>  _I can't be the only one who thinks that AJ's thighs in his old TNA gear with shorts look so thick and beautiful. And we need a bit more thigh love in the fandoms._  
>  Thank you, and good luck!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Dean licked his lips. There had always been something wonderful about AJ in his underwear. His boxer briefs had always clung tight against his well defined quads. It teased Dean, making him just want to strip it right off and lick a trail along his thighs. Dean's hands ran up AJ's thighs, tracing small circles around the supple muscles. He tried his best not to strip the underwear right off.

"Like what you see?" AJ moaned. That moan and mischievous grin didn't help matters right now. Dean chuckled, planting his lips along right where the skin reached the hem. He sucked on the soft skin before tracing his tongue down. His hands crept up and played with AJ's waist band.

"Brother," Dean said, stripping the underwear down. His reached for the lube and squirted a generous amount along AJ's groin. "You have the most amazing set of thighs." Dean threw the bottle over his shoulder. His hands went along, tracing every curve before pushing his fingers against the muscle.

"What's so great about them?" AJ said, curling his toes against Dean's calves while Dean massaged the firm muscles.

"Hmm I love how thick they are," Dean said, tasting peach as he traced his tongue along the toned dip. A moan rewarded his ears and thick fingers traced through his hair.

"Go on," AJ said breathless.

"I love that when I smack them," he said, smacking AJ's thighs. He lewdly licked his lips watching them jiggle, "they jiggle like jello."

Dean leaned down and nuzzled them. Enjoying the tense feeling as they thrust up against his face. "Yet they're so tight and firm. God I wanna just put my dick between them and ride."

Dean looked up, kissing AJ's flank. "Can I?"

AJ stroked Dean's cheek, chuckling. He then cupped Dean's chin and stroked.

"Of course you can, peanut," AJ said, motioning Dean to get off. He rolled over on his stomach and stuck his lower half right in Dean's face. Dean smiled, smacking AJ's thighs again and positioning himself between them. 

He licked a long stripe up AJ's back and pressed his hard dick inside the almost non existent thigh gap AJ made.

AJ gently clenched around Dean. Dean moaned and thrust between AJ's firm but yielding thighs. The lube made them so slick and AJ's twitching sent jolts of pleasure through Dean's spine.

Dean wrapped his hand around AJ's neglected cock. The extra lube made it slippery but Dean managed to keep a firm grip while he stroked in synced.

Dean sucked on AJ's earlobe while he sped up. "God, AJ," he whispered, "your thighs are phenomenal."

"Say it again," AJ said, pushing back against Dean. Dean gasp and spanked AJ's ass.

"Your thighs are phenomenal," he said again, his stomach tightening up. He was so close and AJ's pushing and twitching wasn't helping matters.

"Scream it while you come," AJ ordered between gasps.

"YOUR THIGHS ARE PHENOMENAL" Dean let out, feeling relief as a warm slickness trickled down his cock and AJ's thighs. He barely noticed AJ coming in his hand as he slowed down.

Dean pulled out and laid down on the bed. He licked his hand, enjoying the salty taste of AJ mixing with the tang of peach. AJ playfully smacked Dean's stomach.

"I'm going to shower," AJ said, getting up. He walked towards the shower while Dean enjoyed the dripping mess over well toned thighs.


End file.
